Nia's Song Analysis 2
This is another song analysis that I did but the protest was a little different. India Arie did a twist on her song There's Hope talking about how there are good things in the world and when it doesn't seem like it's getting better it will. Here's an example. 'What is the protest song about?' I think that India Arie’s song, There’s Hope, ''is protesting on the fact that if your living a good life don’t wine or be upset about what you do don’t have and be happy for what you do. There are people in the world who have absolutely nothing. She may be talking about people in the U.S. since she does live in the U.S. I think this because she actually see’s what we are like. But she could also be talking to the whole world. She says the reasons why we shouldn’t be mad in her song. Like we “don’t cost a thing to smile” or “you don’t have to pay to laugh.” She goes on to explain how she met a “brotha” that had nothing, but he still thought he could make it in the world. I think her song is saying that people here in the U.S. or in other wealthy parts of the world take things that they have for granite. She’s sending the message of saying be thankful for what you have. 'SOAPSToneS, Historical Significance and the Amendments it addresses or violates: The speakers in this song are India.Arie, Tony Harrington, and Burch. The occasion is a time when people only care about themselves and not the rest of the world. The audience is the world and others who just need to know that there is hope (not so wealthy people). The purpose of this song is to inform people to be thankful and grateful for what they have because there are people who can’t even afford a pair of shoes. The subject in this song is about people being grateful and they use pathos method. The tone of this song is awareness and concern. Relating to this is the amendments addressed. The first amendment, freedom of speech, was addressed in this song. I know that many people talk about how the government clearly isn’t doing their job, but she just comes out and says what she thinks. When she said, “The government they keep on lying” she was speaking about what she thought. She didn’t abuse any of her rights by stating what she thought in her music. The structure of this song is some sort of rhyme scheme that goes on in the first and second verse. The chorus contains 4 lines per stanza. It seems like it was purposely made to be organized. This song was written in 2006 and I think the significance is just that India.Arie knows how to speak to people and lift their spirits through her music. '''Write a one paragraph literary analysis. In this song India Arie’s diction isn’t very proper. I guess to get her point across she uses some slang and common words. Like “brotha, seein’, and ain’t.” Nobody would ever think about saying that if they were writing a paper or something professional. Also India Arie uses different types of appeals in this song. For example she uses Pathos to appeal to the softer kind’s feelings and emotions. Personally when I listen to this song I feel like I have to do something to change the world. That is how you know the appeal is pathos because your feelings get involved. 'Cites : ' ' ' ' Arie, India, Braden Burch, and Tony Harrington. "There's Hope Lyrics." MetroLyrics. N.p., n.d. Web. 17 Jan. 2013.' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.